The Way of the Cat
by broodingbrat
Summary: Who do you become when evil is your mother and greed is your father? How do you survive when cursed with a power beyond comprehension? Andie Kyle walks the path of a hero - but something dark lurks inside her. With a lonely past, and a bleak future, she begins to loose control. Can a distant Robin change her fate completely? Rated T or now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

**For this story, forget everything you know about Catwoman. The only important 'fact', is that she's an anti-hero and a master thief who wears a black catsuit.**

* * *

_The Way of the Cat_

My names Andrea Kyle, but call me Andie. Selina Kyle is my mother... trust me, that's not a good thing.

Andie POV:

"Andie, Robin. You're up," Black Canary bellowed.

I gathered my black hair into a plait, and allowed it to bounce against my dark catsuit. "Ready to loose, traffic light?"

Robin snorted. "You're all talk Kyle. Let's see some action."

"Start!" Black Canary bellowed.

I flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the high kick that Robin aimed at my head. Black strands of hair briefly swept across my face as I used my hands to bounce back into an upright position. I moved quickly, getting back into a fighting stance as he aimed numerous jabs at my stomach and chest. I grabbed the fist an inch from my face, smiling at his startled expression.

He frowned, then used my hands as a platform, vaulting upwards to kick me in the face. I hissed in pain and stumbled backwards, tripping over my feet and landing flat on the ground of the training floor.

"Don't cats always land on their feet?" Wally questioned, a slight grin on his face.

"You don't need to tell that joke every time I fall over." I huffed in annoyance.

He grinned. "Oh, come on Andie. Its comedy gold."

"It's really not that funny." I muttered.

"Winner: Robin," the computer announced.

"Good job," Robin mocked. "This time, you almost landed a hit."

"Don't be so smug," I hissed, baring my teeth, "I was holding back to protect your ego."

"Really?" He questioned, with a bored tone.

"Really. Do you actually believe I couldn't kick your ass?"

He snorted. "Just because you're the daughter of Catwoman, It doesn't make you great. I've seen her fight and it's nothing to be proud of."

I clenched my fists. "It's not like I was flaunting that information. You -"

Black Canary whistled; the sound grated against my eardrums. "Both of you be quiet. There's no need to start another argument."

"Whatever." Robin just shrugged and walked off the training pad, diverting towards the halls.

I watched him leave, jumping slightly when a hand pressed against my shoulder. Turning around, my eyes met a red headed speedsters.

"Don't let it get to you. He's like that with everyone." He grinned and steered me towards the couch.

I shrugged, feigning indifference. "It's not bugging me. I've been part of this team for a whole month. I think I'm more than capable of handling Robin."

Behind us, the sound of sparring continued as Black Canary ordered Artemis and Conner to battle. I watched as Conner charged at her with simple, but forceful attacks. Artemis dodged each and every one with a quick and efficient ease.

Wally grinned. "Go Art!"

The archer glanced over, briefly distracted by Wally's outburst. Conner's next attack landed hard; he backhanded her across the face, causing Artemis to slam against the floor, bouncing back up with the force. She lay in a fetal position, muffled curses streaming from her mouth. Black Canary slowly helped her up, gazing at Artemis' now dislocated jaw. She took the archer to the infirmary.

"Wow." I muttered, glancing at Wally. "I'd hate to be you. You're done for when she recovers."

He blanched. "But I didn't do anything," he whined in desperation. "I was just being a supportive boyfriend. Conner's the one who hit her!"

I chuckled. "Believe what you want to believe, but we both know you're dead."

He paled further, his red hair standing out against his pasty skin. The speedster genuinely looked worried. I laughed and walked away from him. If the guy's _that_ scared, it makes you wonder about his relationship.

Drifting through the halls of Mount Justice, I finally came to a pause at the gym doors. I reached to shove it open, but froze when I heard movement. Slowly pushing the door ajar, I peaked inside. Robin stood in the center of the room, frozen in place. The top half of his costume was draped over a bench, and all that remained were his mask and trousers. I could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. He raised his arms. And then he began to move.

He punched at an imaginary foe, kicking and weaving around attacks in one fluid movement. His feet barely brushed the floor as his actions quickened; a jab here, a knee there. He did somersaults and sweep kicks, focusing largely on the speed and fluency of his movements. He was fast, flexible, and strong. In some ways, he was more of a cat than me.

"What do you want?" He snapped, pausing in his training. His feet were now firmly placed on the ground.

I froze, but then slowly pushed the door open and made my way inside. "I'm here to train. I just… didn't want to disturb you."

He wiped his sweaty chest with a towel. "You should have come straight in; you need all the help you can get. Your fighting is pitiful."

And just like that, whatever ounce of respect I had for him, vanished. "I told you before. I was holding _back_." I bit out.

He shrugged and gathered up his costume. "If you keep 'holding back'," he mocked. "You'll be dead. Sooner than you think."

I frowned. "Don't try to tutor me birdbrain."

"Trust me, I'd love to ignore your existence," he said, staring at me with disinterest. "But I don't want to be on a team with someone who can't even defeat M'gaan -"

My cheeks colored and I ground my teeth. "I had something in my eye! We were fighting _outside._ During a _windstorm_!"

He continued as though I hadn't spoken. "It'll reflect badly on me and Batman."

"Oh yeah? Well If I suck so badly, why did Batman personally invite me to join the team?" I smiled smugly. "Huuuuh? You got an answer for that Boy Genius?"

His mouth twitched into an irritating smirk. "Oh I don't know… maybe it's because you've been in an orphanage since the age of nine, and Batman wanted another charity case." He placed a hand on his head as If trying to remember something. "Or maybe, it's because Batman had a thing for Selina Kyle and felt _obligated_ to take you in."

I shook my head vigorously. "Shut your mouth!" I placed a hand to my chest. "You have no idea why Batman chose me, _or_ what I can do." I cracked my knuckles. "But I can definitely show you."

He snorted, shifting his feet into a fighting stance. "Please. You can't do anything. I've read your file, and I know your story: Selina abandoned you at the age of nine and dumped you into an orphanage. Since then, she's been in and out of jail." He raised his fists. "So I'm guessing she didn't teach you _any_ fighting skills. Face it, you know close to nothing."

"I know enough to smash your face in."

He smirked, lightly bouncing on his feet. "Don't you think that's a bit un-lady like?"

I charged at him, delivering a hard punch that he easily dodged.

"Too much force," he commented.

I ran at him and flipped over his head, attacking with an aerial kick. He spun out of the way at the very last minute and elbowed me in the stomach.

"Wasted movements."

"Oh _shut up_!" I feigned an upper cut, springing forward from my crouch, then brought my knee up to get his stomach.

He blocked it with the palms of his hands. "Too slow."

I frowned. He was getting on my last nerves. "You want _fast_ bird boy?! I'll give you fast!"

Robin POV:

I calculated equations as she ranted like a demented banshee. Jesus, what was Batman thinking getting this girl involved in superhero business. She'd been on the team for a whole month, and she was still an embarrassment.

I watched as her foot twitched, a tell-tale sign of her next move. The kick came faster than expected and I had to jump backwards to avoid a broken nose. I narrowed my eyes and watched her. I could have sworn I saw a flash of… something. She came at me with multiple attacks, each one brushing my face until she landed a firm kick to my stomach. I flew backwards, smashing into a wall as the plaster shattered against my weight.

Gravity took over, and I fell out of the man sized dent. Holding my stomach, I coughed roughly. I clenched my eyes shut, as I tried to inhale air using my bruised lungs. Stumbling to my feet, I regarded Andie's posture. And her green eyes.

For one second, just one second, I thought I saw cat eyes.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**What do you think? Read and Review pls. Opinions appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

* * *

Andie POV:

Wally, Kaldur, M'gaan, and Superboy, stood around me as Batman discussed the details of our next mission. I glanced over at Robin, who was busy picking white plaster out of his hair, and grinned. No doubt he had some severe injuries.

The Dark Knight pointed towards his computer screen. "This is a specialized mission. Robin, Kid Flash, and Annabel -"

"Uh, my names Andie," I interrupted.

Batman glared at me and I shrinked away. "You know what? Forget it. Annabel's fine."

He went back to his speech.

"Why don't you call me 'Wilma' or 'Franklin' while you're at it," I muttered darkly.

From the corner of my eye, I say Superboy's lips twitch. It might have been a smile, but I couldn't be certain. It just looked wrong on his face.

Batman tapped on the computer screen. "This is where you'll be going. Under the Atlantic Ocean lies a hidden lair, where Mr. Freeze has built a self-detonating freeze ray."

Wally nudged me. "I bet the ice dude is planning on freezing the Atlantic so he can rule the world."

Batman showed us a computerized hologram. "Mr. Freeze plans on freezing the Atlantic - He aims to collect a ransom for ships passage."

I smirked at Wally. "'Rule the world'? Ha. You've been reading way too many comic books."

"Your mission is to capture him and destroy his weapon," Batman concluded.

Robin scowled. "Why am I going? Kaldur or M'gaan would be better suited for an underwater mission."

"I have my reasons." Batman stated.

Wally pulled my hand towards the exit as the others left the room. "Time for us to bail. There's about to be a bat family argument."

I glanced back at the tense stiffness of Robins shoulders, and the unwavering pillar of black called Batman. _An argument? _I thought._ About time someone put bird boy in his place._

Robin POV:

I watched as Wally dragged Andie out of the room. Her bright green eyes rested on me for a brief second. Then she turned and exited, her black plait bouncing against her back.

Batman gazed at me with steady eyes. "Spit it out Dick."

I swallowed, readjusting my black mask. "I won't do this mission."

"Won't? Or can't?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "What does it matter Bruce? I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," I mocked bitterly. He watched me silently and I fidgeted beneath his gaze. "Listen, I've never lead a team before..."

"Then this is your chance to learn," He stated, turning around and ending the conversation.

My face paled, and I opened my mouth, then closed it again. "Bruce," I croaked. "Please. Just...please."

He didn't turn around.

I furrowed my brow and looked away from his unwavering form. "I don't want to be responsible for the lives of my teammates."

I listened as his steps retreated, exiting the room. "Whether you're a leader or not, you will always be responsible for the lives of your teammates." He paused briefly, his back to me. "Now, don't you have a mission to complete?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets, and walked towards the exit without another word.

Andie POV:

I shifted slightly away from the door frame, watching Robin as he approached my hiding place. He looked crushed, like the whole world was piled on his shoulders. The atmosphere seemed tense.

Robin looked fragile. His cockiness had dwindled in the face of Batman. He didn't seem like the pain in the ass I'd learn't to hate.

I ducked away from the door as he got closer, and made my way towards the Bioship.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Andie POV:

"Where'd you disappear to?" Wally questioned.

"Bathroom," I lied, as Robin entered the Bioship.

He sat in front, piloting the aircraft, as I sat behind with Wally. I glanced at Robin every few seconds; I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Just then he looked up. Putting the ship on autopilot, he turned to face me. "Quit staring Kyle. I can practically feel your eyes." His face had reverted back to the usual 'I don't give a shit' expression.

"Don't call me Kyle!" I snapped.

"Why not? It's your name," he smirked.

"It's my _surname_, you ass."

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Details, details."

Wally looked at me and Robin, his gaze traveling back and forth. "Get a room you two."

I froze and Robin scowled, twisting so that his back faced me. "Don't be stupid KF. I've got a type...desperate and nosy aint it."

"Desperate and nosy?!" I spat.

He yawned. "Yup. You never mind your own business. Just yesterday I caught you listening in to M'gaan and Conner's argument."

My eyes widened. "I wasn't...it's not..." I growled in frustration. "So what? Who are you? Judge and executioner?!"

"Plus," he continued, completely calm. "You're so desperate for everyone to like you."

I clenched my fists. "As if. I couldn't care less what people think."

He spun around in his chair, facing me full on. "Oh really? You cook with M'gaan, race with Wally, spar with Superboy, train with Artemis, _and_ swim with Kaldur. You try so hard to please everyone else that nobody knows who you really are."

I winced slightly. His words felt like a physical blow. "Oh shut up. You're not such catch yourself. You're an arrogant, conceited, little fool."

He held his hands over his chest in mock horror. "Well now you're just throwing around insults."

I shook my head in disgust. How could I have ever thought that _Robin_ was fragile? "You know what?" I said, leaning in closer. His breath brushed against my face and I had to swallow to get my words out. "You suck."

"'You suck'?" Wally muttered, rolling his eyes. "What a comeback."

Robin leaned away from me and swiveled back to the window. "Unlike you, I genuinely couldn't care less how you feel about me."

The ship came to a halt, hovering above the center of the Atlantic Ocean. Wally ran to the door and opened it. "Goodbye awkward situation."

He jumped into the ocean, disappearing under the water's surface. I glanced at Robin, for just a second, before he too dived into the sea.

He didn't look back.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Andie POV:

"Wally, swim ahead and scout out the area. Keep radio contact at all times," Robin ordered through our comm units.

For someone who was completely against leading our team, he sure seemed comfortable bossing us around. I adjusted my air mask as we swam deeper into the oceans depth. "It's getting darker and the pressure is slowing us down. At this rate, we'll never find the lair."

"Wally?" He said, ignoring me. "You found anything?"

"Yeah dude. Its looks like an underwater cave."

"Does it lead anywhere?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it does. Hurry up," Wally answered.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

We arrived at the cave. Ice had frozen the entrance into a crystalline arc.

"If this doesn't scream 'secret supervillian lair', I don't know what does," Wally deadpanned.

I nodded in agreement and swam inside. The oceans temperature dropped to below freezing, forcing me to swim faster through its dank depths. I reached a solid barrier at the back of the cave, and paused, feeling along the metal for an opening.

Wally stared at the barrier and then swam backwards. "I've got a plan." Racing forward, he kicked his legs with adamant fervor, transforming into a blur of yellow. He slammed into the metal, bouncing backwards with the force. The wall shook, but did not budge.

Robin watched with an uninterested expression. "I really wouldn't call that a _plan_ KF."

Wally clutched his head and hissed in pain. "It's like some sort of metal wall. I can't break through."

Robin swam forward, placing an explosive on the barrier. "_I_ could have told you that without head-butting it."

I snickered, but quickly covered it up with a well-timed cough. Just then, the barrier exploded, sucking us in. The force pulled me forward until I slid across a damp marble surface. Removing my air mask, I looked around. Wally and Robin were sprawled across the floor, their heads submerged in the rapidly rising water. I rose to my feet, and purposely stepped over Robin, making my way towards Wally.

"Come on, get up," I said, shoving the red head.

He groaned and then stood up, his face dripping with water. "Thank goodness for this thing," he said, removing his oxygen mask. "How embarrassing would it have been to drown here?" He shook his head, flinging water around. "I can see the headlines now: 'Stunning speedster assassinated by puddle.'"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Wow aren't you modest." Then frowned when I turned back to Robin. "You getting up any time soon?

Raising his head, he slowly stood up and removed his oxygen mask. "No," he drawled sarcastically. "I was planning on lying here forever."

"Don't raise my hopes," I sneered.

He glared at me and I glared back. For a second, my gaze drifted upwards. Water dampened his black hair, creating a makeshift fringe which flopped against his forehead. Droplets streaked through the strands and landed on his cheek; they trailed along the soft contours of his face, delicately resting upon his lips.

"You have a nasty habit of starring," he commented with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, my cheeks burning red. "Yeah well I'm not starring at much." I patted myself on the back, score one for me, but Robin had already moved on. He fiddled with his wrist computer, pushing and pressing dials. Then he took off without a word.

"Does the word _'leader'_ mean anything to you?" I shouted as Wally and I ran after him.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Thanks to **SinistrousDelirious** and **Violet Wayne** for your great reviews. Now I'm certain I want to continue this story.

And to the rest of you, _come on_. It only takes ten seconds to write something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

* * *

Andie POV:

The Boy Wonder sped ahead, turning and weaving through vents and empty corridors. I followed quickly, leaping and contorting my body with a cats ease.

"Ow!" Wally cried once again. He struggled and flailed as he tried to climb into the next vent. His lower half dangled uselessly over the edge. "Will someone give me a hand?"

I watched him with an amused smile. "Sorry KF. Can't turn around in this vent."

I turned away and crawled onwards, quickly catching up with Robin as Wally fought with the vent entrance. "Where are we heading?"

The Boy Wonder paused, and crouched against the vent wall. He tapped a few keys on his wrist computer. "Quit mumbling, I'm trying to concentrate here."

"I'm not _mumbling_ Birdbrain."

He ignored me and continued to type. "Security cameras breached; is in the room just west of here. He has some muscle guarding the freeze machine."

Wally clambered up the vent, finally appearing beside me. "Only twenty? Dude, it's like he wants to get caught."

Robin glanced at the two of us. "Both of you take the West vent and head in first. I'll be right behind you."

Wally nodded and scurried ahead. I narrowed my eyes at Robin. "Wait a sec. If you're the leader, why don't _you_ head in first?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he snapped.

"If you can't even be a teammate, how the heck are you supposed to be a leader?"

He sighed loudly. "Quit being so damn dramatic. I have a plan."

I scoffed. "You always have a plan. It just never works." Crawling away, I followed the West vent where Wally waited at the end.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I can be."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jumping backwards, I narrowly avoided a kick to the stomach.

The twenty guards, who protected the machine, had genetically enhanced super strength. A major fact that Robin neglected to mention. Freeze was nowhere to be found.

Wally cried out, distracting me, and a guard landed a hit to my jaw. My head swung backwards and I skidded against the floor, struggling to keep my footing. I breathed heavily as a dribble of blood slid down the corner of my mouth.

Wally cursed, flying through the air as a result of a well-placed kick. He rolled to a halt at my feet.

I grinned weakly. "Not doing so well?"

He stood up slowly, glancing around at the converging threats. "Yeah, you could say that."

Suddenly, a burly guard charged at me, his mutated feet causing the floor to vibrate. I clenched my fists and stood my ground, my stern expression wavering as it gave way to exhaustion. I aimed a hard right hook at his jaw, but he grabbed it and twisted my arm, spinning me away. I stumbled, but re-gained me balance, flying over his head to attack with a roundhouse kick. He raised his arm, just in time, and red blossomed where my foot had landed.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air, closing my eyes in glee. "I landed a hit!"

"Move!" Wally yelled.

My eyes snapped open, and I gritted my teeth as a foot approached an inch from my eyelashes. Wally dashed towards me, a blur of brilliant yellow. He held me in his arms, only stopping when he'd hidden us behind a crate.

"We're dying out there. Please tell me Rob's answering is comm," Wally said.

I tried again. "No. Still nothing."

Wally rubbed his face viciously and took in a deep breath. "Then we have to get serious. Pull out all the stops. You up for it?"

I nodded, and Wally put on his goggles, running back into the fight. I took a deep breath, and braced myself. "Essence of the Cat, I call on you."

My body spasmed, once, twice. Then my inner Cat emerged.

My head lolled forward, dangling upon my neck. My black hair, which I had neatly braided into a plait, was loosened by an unseen force. It swirled around my face and tangled into treacherous knots. Looking down at the marble floor, I saw an angered goddess. My green eyes became shades lighter, rounding to a perfect sphere. The black pupil mutated, forming a miniscule slit which seemed to pierce the surrounding green. A dust of black grew along the edges of my eyes, contaminating both the top and bottom lids. My ears pointed to a delicate tip, flattening out and creating two identical triangles. My teeth began to ache, dispersing along my gum to increase in size. Two fangs protruded from my mouth, resting upon my bottom lip as my nails enlarged. I had claws. As if on cue, my hair succumbed to gravity. The black strands rained down, masking my face in a thick layer of hair. I raised my head, my eyes frantically darting around.

Though I hated Selina Kyle for abandoning me, I _despised_ her for 'blessing' me with the 'Essence of the Cat'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Flashback:

Crouching down to my level, she held onto my shoulders, shaking me with gleeful vigor. "It worked! You have it!"

I cocked my head, staring at her. "Have what mummy?"

She frowned, and stood up to her full height. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me 'mummy'."

I lowered my head in shame. "Sorry Selina."

"Better," she snapped. Removing her Cat woman mask, she released her black hair, allowing it to flow down her back. "You have The Cats Essence," she whispered.

I blinked slowly, my eight year old mind trying to make sense of her words. "What's that?"

She laughed at me and shook her head. "You don't_ know_? It makes me wonder if you even deserve it." She placed a hand on my head. "The Essence of the Cat is a blessing. It grants you with unimaginable abilities. Far superior to what I can do."

"Does that make me strong like you?" I questioned excitedly.

She grinned, a twisted, disturbing thing. "It makes you stronger than everyone. You, my dear, are a walking weapon." She stood up and clutched onto my hand. "You are the only one who's compatible with the power. You must tap into it, and fight for me. With you, I can have anything."

I grinned widely. "Of course mummy! I'll work extra, extra, hard! And follow you around the whole widest world!"

She removed her hand from my head. "Don't call me 'mummy'!"

"Sorry Selina," I mumbled fearfully.

Glancing up at the night sky, she walked towards the roofs edge. And dived off. Her words drifted up to me. "Come Andrea."

I followed obediently, frightfully teetering over the edge I cried out to her. "Will you catch me?"

I listened for her response, waiting as her steps became fainter. "Don't be foolish."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My ears twitched as Wally cried out yet again. Climbing on all fours, I waited for an opening to attack.

Selina had _always_ referred to 'The Cats Essence' as a gift. But she had _never_ called me her daughter; she is my mother in genetics alone. The only thing she'd given me was her surname.

The power I possessed wasn't unlocked in the years I'd spent with her; I can only guess that she got tired of waiting. She was naïve for calling it a gift. She praised a power she had no knowledge of. 'The Essence of the Cat' is a feline soul which lives inside of me. In exchange for its power, I forfeit half the control of my body and mind. When I'm in my feline form, I have enhanced, strength, speed, agility and balance. My senses are one hundred times more powerful. But I risk the chance of losing myself completely; I'm in a constant battle for control. If the Cat spirit wins, I'll cease to exist.

I pushed off of my legs and soared over the crate. Finding an opening, I sliced the stomach of a burly guard. He went down fast. Another approached, hurling a fist my way. I bent backwards, completely horizontal to the floor. Using my arms, I swung my feet upwards, kicking him in the chin and flipping to a standing position. The guard flew towards the ceiling, shredding through the concrete like it was paper. By the time his upward momentum stopped, he was wedged snugly into a concrete hole.

From behind me, I heard a foot shuffle. Jumping up, I twisted in midair and landed on a guards shoulders. I dug my claws into his chest and flipped over, slamming him into the ground. An indent of his body decorated the floor. As the cracks filled with his blood, I tore my claws out of his chest cavity.

Rising to my feet, I searched around for others threats. My eyes darted around the room, finally resting on a pale Wally who lent against a wall. He held a hand to his heart as his eyes followed my every move. Suddenly, my ears twitched, and I pounced in front of the speedster. I crouched on all fours, my mouth wide open and my fangs displayed. Within the shadows, I saw movement. Focusing my eyes, the man became clear. Another bodyguard.

He pointed a gun at us, then pressed down on the trigger. I listened closely as the barrel turned and the bullet scraped against the metal. Focusing, as it cut through the air, I lifted my bloodied claws, catching the bullet an inch from my forehead.

"Man," Wally said, finally finding his voice. "I…I didn't know you could change into…that." He said, pointing to my crouched figure. "When I said 'we need to get serious', I meant, you know, psyche yourself up. Don't go easy."

I stood up on two legs, and brushed the hair from my face. "This is a secret." My voice sounded deep and husky. The type of baritone you'd imagine from a builder with smokers cough. "You breathe a word, and I will eat your soul."

Wally paled further, taking a step back from me.

I balled my fists and turned away from him, closing my eyes as I spoke in my head. _"Begone Cats Essence. I no longer need your power. The battle between us is over; you have lost yet again."_

A husky baritone filled all the corners of my mind_. "This is just one of many battles. You will call on me again, as you have done times before. And if not, your anger and pain will lend me strength. Just wait. It only takes one win for you to be mine."_

"_Leave me!"_ I shouted. And slowly, but surely, the Cats soul resided. Not hiding, but waiting for its next opportunity.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed it. And give me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

* * *

To the Guest who wrote this:

'Boo. Forget everything you know about Catwoman

So basically ignore I'm going to wreck her character for plot.'

Can I just say, get off your high horse and think before you talk. You wasted a whole thirty seconds writing down something that is neither constructive nor intelligent.

And for your information, I told everyone to forget all they know about Catwoman, because it would clash with the events in my story. _Not_ because I wanted to ruin her character. For example, Catwoman doesn't have a daughter named Andie. And there's no such thing as 'The Cats Essence'.

So, if you're going to dumb things down for your own understanding, and then send me a review, don't hide behind the screen name 'Guest'. Have a little back-bone.

* * *

Andie POV:

We ran down the corridor, searching for Freeze. Wally was certain that Robin could handle himself, and suggested we go after the major threat.

He slowed down to match my pace. "What was all that about?"

I raised an eyebrow. "All what?"

He rolled his eyes, and used his fingers to mime a cat…or, a constipated vampire. I really couldn't tell.

"Oh. The cat thing."

"The_ creepy_ cat thing." He corrected. "You almost killed those guys! Batman is going to_ flip_."

My face paled, and I halted in my run, clutching onto his hand "No. Please promise me you won't tell him. Or anyone. It's not like I did it on purpose on purpose, It's not like I wanted to, I'm not a violent person, I just… I couldn't…"

He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Alright, alright. Just chill. The half dead guys are our little secret."

I gave him a weak smile, wincing at his choice of words.

He paused in thought. "So… can I tell everyone about your cat power?"

"Don't say 'cat power', you make it sound so lame." I continued my run, pausing every so often to search rooms for Freeze.

"Yeah, yeah. The point is, can I tell people?"

"No. It's not an ability I'm proud of. I'd prefer to forget about it all together." I looked him directly in the eyes. "I mean… you saw what it did to me."

"I don't know about that, but I definitely saw what it did to those muscle men," he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

I frowned. "You do realize I can still here you. Right?"

He smiled sheepishly, changing the subject. "Fine. I won't tell anyone about your powers. But I gotta tell Rob, he's my best mate."

"No. He's the last person you should tell about my abilities," I said, as I searched another room.

Wally smiled knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh, I get it. You don't want Rob to know you that you can turn into a freaky mutant cat thing."

I glared at him, my cheeks coloring. "I couldn't care less what Robin thinks of me."

"Liar." Robin said, swinging down from the ceiling. "You care about everyone's opinion." He landed directly in front of me. Close enough that our chests were touching. I swallowed hard, my face tinting a deeper shade of red.

I placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "Personal space," I said, my voice squeaking an octave higher.

He stepped backwards, wobbling slightly on his heels. He seemed a lot less graceful than usual. "Bad landing," he muttered.

He turned to face Wally. "You guys have any trouble with the guards?"

Wally nodded, but I butted in. "Of course we did _Boy Genius_," I mocked. "The guards had super strength!"

Wally nodded. "Yeah dude, she's not joking. Think of fifty pissed off Conner's… and then add energy drinks."

Robin shrugged, not even cracking a smile. "Least you're alive."

"No thanks to you," I spat.

His face resumed the 'I don't give a shit expression', and he walked in front of us, heading towards the exit. "We're done here. I've dealt with Freeze and his machine."

"So, what?" I questioned, folding my arms. "We were just the distractions for Freeze's bodyguards?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "The Justice League will be here to clean up." He paused in his steps. "Oh, and I probably saved your lives - placing you two as 'just the distractions'. You can thank me later."

I followed him towards the exit, stomping my feet the whole way there.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wally exited first, swimming back out through the opening that Robins explosive had caused. I went second as the Boy Wonder followed. We exited the cave, swimming around the icicles. I caught up with Wally in no time, glancing backwards every few seconds as Robin leisurely took his time.

"I hope you realize, the second I enter the Bioship, I'm taking off without you," I said, my breath fogging up my air mask.

He said nothing, but clenched his fists. I blinked at his silence, but swam faster, catching up with KF. The speedster climbed into the ship, as I did the same.

We waited at the entrance for Robin.

Wally sighed. "Man, what's taking him so long?"

I folded my arms. "It's just like Robin to keep us waiting." But a seed of doubt grew in the pit of my stomach. "You know what? I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind."

I dove back into the water. "Robin?" I called through my comm link. When I heard no reply, I swam deeper. The cold began to seep into my bones as I touched down on the seabed; the pressure cracking my oxygen mask. I swam quickly as it filled with water, forced to hold my breath as I swam on.

I searched around, my actions becoming frantic with each passing second. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a cloud of bright red. Swimming quickly, I approached the blood pool. It floated through the water at an alarming rate, and at its base, was Robin.

The seabed seemed to mold around his form, staunching the blood flow escaping from his leg. As I picked him up, his injury became clear: a deep gash running from his thigh to his ankle. Through the tear in his costume, I could see that he'd attempted to bandage the injury. Swimming to the surface, I quickly glanced at his face. His oxygen mask was cracked in a similar fashion to mine, but multiple fractures extended to all areas. He was breathing water.

I struggled onto the Bioship, dragging behind an unconscious Robin. Taking a deep breath I threw off my oxygen mask, doing the same to his.

Wally stared at the prone figure on the floor. "Holy crap…"

I bent close to Robin, checking for a pulse, but there was none. I looked up at Wally. "He needs medical attention."

Wally just stood, frozen in shock. He'd paled to a chalky hue.

"Like, _now_!"

He jumped and nodded, running to grab the first aid kit to attend to Robin's leg injury. I straddled Robin's waist, leaning down to blow into his mouth. One, two, three_._ I raised my head, checking for signs of life. My eyes were frantic, scanning his chest for movement.

Nothing.

My face paled and my hands shook as I gripped onto his head. I leaned down to try again. And again. And again.

One, two, three.

_One. Two. Three_.

_One! Two! Three!_

"_Wake up!" _I yelled, as tears ran down my face. I rested my head on his chest, clenching his costume in my fists. "Please... Dick." My voice broke as a fresh wave of tears streamed down my face. "Wake up. Just… wake up."

* * *

**Srry. A really short chapter here. **

**Guess Robins wounds were pretty serious to get him to pass out underwater.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

**Sorry for the really short chp... I kinda ran out of ideas. :) **

* * *

Andie POV:

This feeling. It hurts. I didn't hurt this much when Selina abandoned me, or the time my skull cracked open. I didn't feel like my lungs had shriveled and my heart was pierced.

I can honestly say, that compared to _this_, I've never _truly_ _hurt_.

My grip on Robins costume tightened, as another wave of sobs robbed me of my voice. Behind me, a dull thud disturbed the silence. Turning around, I saw Wally punching into the wall of the Bioship.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

I looked away, unwilling to watch his breakdown. I didn't want to comfort him, or tell him everything was alright. I was alone with my grief; and a part of me was happy that he was alone with his.

I stared down at the pale form of the Boy Wonder; The arrogant, conceited, rude… funny, handsome, brave, Boy Wonder. I bit my tongue as another wave of tears threatened to take over. Then I quickly stood up and turned to Wally, my wet hair stringing together. "We need to report this to Batman."

He paused in his wall pounding and shook his head. "No. I… we can't." He swiveled round to face me, the whites of his eyes had turned red - An ugly consequence of tears.

I looked away and swallowed hard, gathering my resolve. "Our leader is gone. This is something we have to-"

"_Oh, shut up!" _he yelled. "I can't stand you; brushing this off so easily. Robin wasn't just a leader, he was… he was our friend!" His voice cracked slightly.

I placed a hand to my forehead, silent tears running down my face. "I know that Wally. But it's our responsibility to deliver the news." I took a deep breath, heading towards the computer. "And I don't think I could do it in person."

Typing a few keys, I paged Mount Justice. Looking at the screen, I could see that I'd disturbed Batman's meeting with the other League members. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No problem kiddo. What's up?" Flash answered.

Batman glared at him, then turned back towards the screen. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat and glanced towards Wally. He was huddled in a corner, kicking the wall. No help there. I watched the faces of the Leaguers as they stared expectantly back at me. No doubt I was on a large screen.

Batman glowered, his patience probably waning. "What do you want?"

I winced at his tone of voice, my face paling further.

I change my mind, I can't handle this. Robin's gone, Wally's lost it, and, and….

Robins dead.

Robin's dead.

Robins _dead_!

I clenched my eyes shut as I began to freak-out. My hands shook violently against the controls and I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Forget it," I croaked, fumbling with the keyboard to turn the computer off.

Black Canary's soothing voice reached me through my haze of grief stricken panic. "Andie, what's the matter? Do you need assistance?"

I glanced back at my teammates. One gone, the other unreasonable. I wanted to buckle under the weight of this pain. I wanted to lie in a fetal position and forget about everyone. I wanted to forget Robin. "Yes. You should… should all come."

They exchanged a look, suddenly focusing their full attention on me. "Why? Has Freeze escaped?" Martian Manhunter questioned.

I shook my head slowly, focusing on the tiles of the Bioship. My body shook violently as a single tear tracked down my face. "No." I looked at Batman, starring directly at his face. "Mission complete."

He clenched his fist. "What happened Andie?" He growled.

I flinched backwards. His words were like a knife to me. I had to answer; to admit it to myself; to accept it. "Robins dead." I whispered.

"Huh? Speak up kid." Flash responded.

I swung my head up to watch the screen. My hands scraped against the metal of the keyboard. "_Robin's dead_." I hissed. "Can you hear me now? The Boy Wonders DEAD!"

The tears slid down my face, full flow. I covered it with both hands, and shook my head till I felt dizzy. I turned away from the screen and slid down towards the floor as multiple League members questioned me at once. Clutching onto the power cord of the large computer, I yanked it free, instantly shutting down the computer.

"Mission complete." I croaked.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow to make up for my laziness. N that's a promise.**

**And thank you for all your reviews (the good ones anyway), you guys can't guess how much they mean to me.**

**And a HUGE thanks to devon42rae who's positive comment totally countered a flame from a Guest. :) You soooooo rule.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

* * *

Andie POV:

My eyes shifted around the room, but always went back to Robin. From this angle, I could clearly see his face.

I committed it to memory.

Wally had placed Robin in the medical area at the back of the Bioship. He'd connected various wires and air tubes to Robin's body.

"Clear!" Wally yelled, as he pressed two defibrillators against Robin's chest. A flash of electricity coursed through the boy's body, causing it to buck upwards. Wally had been doing this for the past five minutes.

I closed my eyes, resting my head upon my knees. I felt drained. "Give up Wally. Robin was dead five minutes ago, and he'll be dead five minutes from now."

The speedster barely glanced at me as I shifted my position on the floor.

"I _tried_ Wally. I tried _so_ hard." I clenched my eyes, and swallowed. "But I couldn't save him. So _please _stop torturing me. Stop giving me hope when there's nothing to hope for." I bit my lip as it began to tremble.

I'm the only reasonable one here - I can't breakdown. Again.

"He's not dead." Wally whispered. "He's just… just… not breathing. It'll be fine, you'll see." He placed the defibrillators upon Robin's chest, and I watched as the body jolted upwards. "I've inserted air tubes into his body to prevent brain damage from oxygen deprivation. Some are even removing the water from his lungs. Now I'm focused on his heart. If I could just get it to start, he'd be fine."

"He's not a _car_." I spat, rising to my feet. "You can't just 'get it to start'!"

Wally tried again, pressing the rectangular equipment onto Robin's chest. I shook my head and turned away. "You're deluded."

He remained silent, and all I could hear was the whirring of equipment as the defibrillator re-charged and was pressed against Robin's body. There was a moment of silence, then a loud clatter as something heavy hit the floor. I glanced around and watched Wally's expression turn from desperate hope to joyful disbelief. Robin's chest was moving.

The Boy Wonder twisted his head to search the room, his eyes skimmed over me, finally resting on Wally. "Hey Andie."

I raised an eyebrow and laughed at his obvious confusion. Then I paused.

Robin had said 'Andie'.

I ran over to his side and placed a hand on his arms. I couldn't stop the tears this time. "I'm over here traffic light."

He blinked a couple of times and slowly sat up, disengaging himself from multiple tubes and wires. "We're you always this ugly? Or did you get hit by a bus while I was unconscious?"

My eyes widened and I clenched my fist, eager to whack him over the head. Stupid birdbrain.

Wally butted in before the situation could escalate. "Dude…." He ran a hand through his hair. His silent tears were at odds with his happy expression. "I thought you were dead."

Robin softened for just a second. "Well I'm glad I'm not. He reached over to place a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Come on man, I wouldn't leave you all alone with _her_." He said, cocking his head in my direction. "I'm not that cruel."

Wally laughed, and I frowned. Just like that, everything was back to normal.

Wally sped over to the ships controls, typing in the co-ordinates for Mount Justice. "I'm taking us home!"

I stood beside Robins seated form, and watched his face. Colour was returning to his cheeks… To think, we could have avoided all of this trouble if he'd just been open with me and Wally.

He looked at me then rolled his eyes. "If you're going to do that creepy staring thing, I'm out of here." He began to walk away.

I placed my arm out in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me about your leg injury?"

He sighed, a bored expression crossing his features. "Alright, I'll humour you." He raised his hand, ticking off reasons with each finger. "One: It was none of your damn business. Two: It was none of your damn business. Three: It was none of your damn business… Would you like me to go on?"

He shoved my arm aside without waiting for an answer, strolling towards the control panel where Wally was bobbing along to some random song.

I frowned. "I would have helped you Robin. We could have avoided this entire situation!" I clenched my eyes shut. "You hid your injuries because of your stupid pride, and you drowned because of it."

His steps slowed, but he didn't turn around. He continued to walk with a lazy ease.

I shook my head at his indifference. "Do you even realize what I went through?!" The words left my mouth in a high pitched screech. "I. Was. Terrified."

His steps faltered.

Wally turned around to stare at me, his music playing softly in the background. "Oh man, can't you guys do this later?"

I gathered my courage, speaking to Robin's rigid back. "I thought you were dead, and I had so many regrets… every word I'd ever said to you was part of this… this stupid game we're playing." I clenched my fists. "I don't want to play anymore. I'm done with the constant arguing and the cruel insults." I took a step forward, walking closer to his frozen form. "I want a relationship. I want to… to tell you about my life, and to see you smile. I want to kiss you." I lowered my voice, my cheeks burning. "Because, I think I love you."

Robin spun around, his eyes wide. His face held an expression I'd never seen before. But it quickly disappeared, flattening out to a blank canvas.

"We're home guys!" Wally yelled, obviously trying to get rid of the tension. "I'm never going on a mission with the two of you again," he muttered, before speeding out the door.

Robin quickly followed, without saying a word. I trailed behind, my face red with embarrassment. The second he entered the lounge of Mount Justice, all the League Members spoke at once, forming a jumble of incoherent sentences.

"We were coming to…"

"…the boy is obviously alive."

"… Alive? Really? I never would have guessed."

"…check him over in the infirmary."

"It seems Andie has some explaining to do…"

"…Nah, I'm not feeling Indian food. Who's up for pizza?"

Batman's steely voice suddenly cut through the jumble of words. "Where is Andie Kyle?"

I flinched, and my steps stopped altogether. I just couldn't handle him, not now. It was all too much.

In a blind panic, I backed away from the Bioship and grabbed onto the first vehicle I saw; Robins motorcycle. Revving the engine, I drove through the caves second exit, turning out onto the dark road.

I clutched tightly onto the handles, turning my knuckles pale. Robin hadn't said a word about my… confession. For a second, I wasn't even sure he'd heard me.

I shook my head to dislodge the thoughts. My black hair swung from side to side, clumping at the nape of my neck. I pushed on the acceleration and glanced up at the moon. I just had to keep on riding.

If I drove for long enough, maybe I could forget everything that happened... Or maybe I could forget Robins face when I told him I loved him.

* * *

**I know that I drew out Robin's 'death' for a bit, but I really wanted to show Andie's reaction.**

**What do you think? Is Robin into Andie at all?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

**I'd like to thank 'piggythelaw' who has commented on every one of my updates; you're one of the readers I'll definitely remember.**

* * *

Wally's POV:

I raised my hands up in a defensive position as Bats glared at me. "I swear, she was right behind me. I have no idea where she went."

Uncle Barry stepped in front of me, shielding me from the Bats rage. "Batman, relax. Wally didn't do anything wrong, neither did Andie for that matter. This whole thing was just a misfortunate accident."

It wasn't obvious, but from the stance of his body and the tilt of his head, I could tell the Dark Knight was ready to murder.

Martian Manhunter nodded in agreement. "These children informed us of their teammate's death, just as protocol dictates. Whether or not the information was accurate, is irrelevant."

Dinah nodded. "The bottom line is that Robin's alive and well." She folded her arms and stood toe to toe with Batman. "You have no reason to punish Wally _or_ Andie. They did nothing wrong."

Silence descended on the Cave as Batman narrowed his eyes. He glanced around the room and then left without another word. I breathed a sigh of relief. Bats had backed down.

Robin suddenly came to life, moving from his position slouched against the wall. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the lounge.

"Dude, what do you think you're doing? I'm exhausted, and there's a bed calling my name."

He frowned, and got straight down to business. "Spill it. You know where Andie went."

I shook my head. "Sorry man, no idea. But I did see her take your bike." I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you even care? It's not like Bat's is looking for her anymore."

He ignored me and pressed some keys on his wrist computer.

I tiptoed and stretched my neck, trying to make out the words on the screen. "oohhhh, you're tracking your bike."

He turned around and began to walk away, heading for the exit.

"Wait a second, why are you even looking for her? Aren't things awkward?"

He shrugged "She's got my motorcycle. I want it back."

"Hold on…" I said, but he had already left. "You were looking for her _before_ I mentioned your motorcycle."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Andie POV:

Repositioning myself under the oak tree, I pressed the grass beneath my fingers. From this angle I could barely make out the welcome sign for Gotham Park. I looked around me at the damaged picnic tables and swings that held a large amount of graffiti. Each and every one was a swear word.

I don't know why I came here. Everyone from this part of town knows it's a haunt for drug distribution. Maybe I just needed somewhere familiar. Back in the days, when I was a kid, me and Selina lived across the street from this place. She always pointed at the walls and whatever street gang was painting on it. She'd say that they lived by their own rules, and followed their own morals; she called it 'The Way of the Cat'.

Flashback: (6yr old Andie)

"They're making the wall pretty," I said, pointing at the wall inside Gotham park.

"Of course it's pretty. Freedom is always pretty," Selina replied.

"It's so colourful. Like art and glitter and stuff," I said, grinning at the curly writing being sprayed across the wall.

"Go and join them." Selina moved away from the window and ushered me out the door.

I glanced back at her, but she had already slammed it shut.

I slowly walked into Gotham Park, past the men who were hunched over the table, and towards the boys spray painting over the wall.

They all turned towards me at once, leering like hungry animals.

I blinked rapidly and pointed towards the wall. "Can I play with you?"

One of them stepped forward and looked down at me. "Yea, yea, sure. But only if I can _play_ _with you_ after." His friends laughed, patting him on the back, with loud forceful slaps. He grinned and turned back to me. "You see, we got a rule here. We let you decorate this wall, and you gotta pay us. I'm guessing you don't got money." He looked me up and down. "So we'll find another way to make this work."

I grinned brightly. "Okay!"

He handed me a spray can and I decorated the wall, using a gazillion colours to make it extra pretty. By the time I was done, all the spray paint was finished. I gave one of them the empty can. "Thanks! I had fun!" I said with a smile across my face.

One of them stepped closer. "Nah, darling, you don't know what fun is." He grabbed onto my arm, pulling me towards him, and bent down to my ear level. His lips drenched my skin with saliva. "I can give you a whole night of fun."

I screamed and struggled to get away from them. "Selina! Selina!" I sobbed as another guy grabbed onto my second arm. "Mummy!" I yelled.

I kicked and scratched, finally able to free myself. Running to my house, I banged on the door as the boys followed, gaining fast. Selina opened it, and took in the situation. She stepped in front of me as the boys approached.

Then she smiled.

"Good job boys." She handed one of them a wad of money and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll give you a call."

Closing the door, she looked down at my tear stained face. "That's lesson number One: You can never be free. Unless you have power."

She walked ahead of me and sat on the couch. "They have power over you, and so, they are free to do what they please. But if you gained power, if you awakened your gift, you would have supremacy over everyone, and with that would come true freedom. You could follow The Way of the Cat."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I snapped out of my daze when I heard a rustling from above. I stood up and peered through the leaves. Robin.

He sat on a branch and looked down at me. "Is it a habit of yours to steal people's bikes?"

I looked away, a slight blush on my face. Why was he here? What could he possibly do to make my day worse? "No. Just take it. I'll walk."

I began to turn away, but he dropped down from his branch. "Man, you're stupid! You can't walk all the way to Mount Justice."

I winced at his insult. He seemed to mean every word. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it. I'd told him I was done with the games, but maybe…. Maybe he wasn't playing to begin with.

He folded his arms, a scowl on his face. "Quit being a pain will you? Just get on the bike. We both know you were never going to walk."

I clenched my fists. "Listen. I didn't call you to come here. I don't need your help and I don't need a ride. So back the hell off!"

"Fine. Whatever. I only came here for my bike anyway." He jumped over the park fence and got onto his motorcycle. He put his helmet on slowly as If waiting for me to change my mind. Then he shrugged and drove off.

I slumped back against the tree trunk and slide onto the grass. I placed my head in my hands. It was like nothing between us had changed. Like I hadn't confessed my feelings. I sat there for what felt like hours, analyzing the situation from all angles.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I raised my head at the sound of a familiar engine. Robin screeched to a halt at the curb. He removed his helmet and jumped over the fence. "What are_ you_ doing here? You said you were going to walk."

I instantly frowned at his hostile tone. "I lied genius. Besides, I could ask you the same question. I thought you'd left."

He glared at me.

I stood up to face him. "Listen, quit hovering around me and say what you want to say. If it's about… what I said before… then just get it over with."

He looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just happened to be riding past here."

I narrowed my eyes, and took a deep breath, tired of avoiding the subject. "I need to know how you feel about me."

He clenched his teeth shut. "Why?"

"Huh?" I said, completely confused.

"Why do you need to know how I feel? It's not like it'll change anything." His hands clutched tightly onto his trousers.

I gave him a quizzical look.

He sighed loudly, his face taking transforming into the vulnerable guy I'd seen when he was arguing with Batman. "I don't want a relationship Andie. So even though I… I have feelings for you, things between us won't change."

I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. "I love you Robin, and if you feel the same about me, then what the hell's stopping you?"

He looked into my eyes with a grim expression. "You'll die." he stated. "Just like everyone else in the hero world, you'll die. And who's to say whether it'll be tonight, or tomorrow?" He ran a hand through his hair. "In my life, I've given my heart to three people. And Batman is the only one left. I don't want to add you to that list, because I don't want to hurt when you die."

I approached him as I would a frightened animal. I held his hand. "You don't know half of what I can do; death won't catch me that easily." I squeezed his hand with a slight smile on my face. "So take a chance; add my name to your list, and I can promise… I won't die on you."

"You can't be that certain."

I shrugged. "I can't be certain that _you_ won't die either. But I'm taking the chance. Live in the _now _traffic light."

A smirk crossed his lips, and just like that he was back to normal… except, something about him had changed. He stared at me, holding on to my hand, then he turned away to head for his motorcycle.

I rolled my eyes and swung my arms around his neck. Tilting my head, I brought my lips to meet his. He held onto my waist, pulling me closer as our lips pressed together. Deepening the kiss, I ran my hands through his hair, smiling when his breath hitched.

I grinned when he pulled away. His cheeks we're flushed red.

He let out a shaky laugh. "You taste like salt. And you bit me... Twice."

My smile immediately turned into a scowl. "Way to kill the mood."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll give you the romantic version." He cleared his throat, placing a dramatic hand to his chest. "The kiss was perfect. You tasted like sugar that was grown in heaven. And when you bit my lip, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt like foreplay."

My mouth dropped open, and Robin gave me a cheeky smirk. I pushed his arm, walking towards the motorcycle. "Jerk."

"This situation is really no different from the good old days," he muttered.

I sat on the motorcycle, and revved the engine. I gave Robin a devilish smile as he strolled over to me. "It's _completely_ different." I stepped on the acceleration and swerved onto the road, stealing his bike. "Now, I can do stuff like this."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**What do you guys think? Was the love scene sweet or cheesy? Give your views.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I _do_ own Andie Kyle. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but you know what they say: 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder.' (OK, in actuality, I ran out of ideas. This story is really getting tough.)**

* * *

_One month later_

Andie POV:

I lay on the roof, looking over the side of the building at the suspicious characters below.

"Pass the binoculars," Robin said, crawling forward to get a better look. "Seems like their setup for a drug exchange."

I glanced down at the gang of men. The cover of night hid us well at this height.

I sighed. "At this rate, I won't get back to the cave in time. I promised M'gaan that we'd have a sleepover."

Robin gave me a look. "You mean with nail polish, and teddy bears and stuff?

I shrugged, my black cat suit scraping against the concrete. "I guess."

He snorted. "You're not even into that stuff. But why am I surprised? You're _Andie_; you have a ridiculous need to impress _every_-"

I shot a glare at him. "Finish that sentence, and I'll push you off the roof."

He shrugged, unfazed by my very real threat. He glanced away and focused on the men below. "Just stay at my place. It's not like you'll have fun with M'gaan anyway."

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. "Are you trying to suggest something?"

He raised an eyebrow, turning fully to face me. "Like what Andie?"

My face burnt red and I quickly looked away, analysing the unevenness of the roofs surface. "Nothing," I mumbled.

He smirked. "So, what do you say?"

I bit my lip. "Uh... What did Batman say when you asked him?"

"Nothing. I never asked." He replied calmly.

My eyes widened.

Robin just smiled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt me."

I shook my head in amazement, but laughed. "Fine. I'm in."

He nodded and faced the men below, a scowl of concentration upon his face. "Here's the plan: You drop down first; take a few out. And I'll get the rest."

I rolled my eyes. "Not much of a plan," I muttered, before standing up.

I jumped off the roof, lightly landing on a nearby lamppost. As I swung to the ground, I rolled to lessen the impact. Rising to my feet, I stood before the men, several of which held crowbars.

They glared at me with unwarranted animosity. One stepped forward. "Beat it brat. We didn't call for a circus act."

"I'm not here to entertain you. Although, I'm sure this will be _very_ fun for _me_."

I pounced into the air, slashing downwards with my foot. It landed hard on one man's shoulder, and he fell quickly, writhing in pain. Turning around, I punched another in the stomach. As he doubled over, I jabbed his neck, rendering him unconscious.

I watched closely as three surrounded me. They wielded their crowbars with a look of frightened desperation. I swore.

A desperate man is a worthy foe.

I glanced up, searching for the familiar silhouette of the Boy Wonder. Just then, a war cry resonated in my ears, causing me to spin around. I stepped sideways just in time to dodge the swing of a crowbar.

Latching onto the man's arm, I twisted sharply, raising my knee and slamming it into his chin. Another came at me before I could return to my fighting stance. He swung his crowbar and I stumbled backwards, landing heavily on my back. I raised my feet, aiming for a hard kick in the ribs, but he was faster. He smashed his crowbar against my ankle.

I screamed, the pain causing me to writhe against the ground. He hit my ankle again, and I hissed, choking on my yell. I attempted to crawl backwards, performing an awkward shuffle as I scooted on my butt. He swung again, and brought the crowbar down; aiming for my head.

I felt something shift within me, as though a door had been unlocked, and I knew that my eyes had mutated. The Cats Essence had re-surfaced. The man froze, paling as he looked at my pupils.

A husky voice burrowed into my mind. "_Your fear and anger has summoned me, yet you refuse to hand over half the control of your body and mind..."_

Just then Robin appeared; he swung into the man who stood over me, knocking the crowbar out of his hands. Just as he turned to face me, I shut my eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded curious, rather than concerned.

I stood up and hopped on one foot, turning my back to him. Opening my eyes, I stared at the ground. I was unwilling to speak, for fear that my voice had warped.

I confronted the being within my mind. _"I did not summon you willingly. So I refuse to relinquish half of my control."_

An eerie bark replied within my mind. _"Then you have broken the rules of our arrangement. As such, I withdraw my power - for now."_

A cold shiver ran up my spine, and suddenly an unpleasant tingle travelled through my body. I knew that my eyes had returned to normal.

I heard Robin's feet shuffle, as he took a step closer to me. "Hey, you injured your leg."

I turned around to face him, leaning forward to rest on his chest. "...no kidding."

He tilted backwards to stare at me. "Can't believe you let druggies take you down." He laughed in my face. "What kind of superhero are you?"

I frowned and pushed away from him, wobbling as I stood with one foot. "Oh, shut up. Where were _you_? Busy hiding?"

He snorted. "Nah. I got bored of watching you fight. Decided to scout out the area." He lifted his hand, and I noticed the paper cup he was carrying.

I clenched my fists, my face turning red with anger. "When you say 'scout out the area', you mean you went to buy coffee, right?"

He raised an eyebrow, shoving his free hand into his pocket. "Well yeah. What's the big deal?"

I glared at him. "I thought you'd have my back. _You_ suggested this stupid patrol, but you've bailed on me every time a fight came up."

"Don't be such a drama queen. I only left to give you a chance to improve your fighting skills. I was watching you the whole time."

I folded my arms, grinding my teeth. "Oh really? How could you watch me when you were in a coffee shop?"

He shrugged, a bored expression masking his face. "Look, I'm over this fight." He handed me his coffee. "I got it for you. You seemed pretty tired so..."

My frown gradually melted into a small smile as I reached out to take it. "Thanks. How did you even find a coffee shop open at this time of night?"

"I've got my ways."

I brought the cup to my lips, but paused when I registered how light it was. I opened the plastic covering to see... Nothing. It was empty.

I glanced up at Robin, confused. "I thought you said you got coffee for me?"

He smirked. "No, I said I got 'it' for you. Meaning the cup. I already drank the coffee." He laughed at my expression. "You really shouldn't assume."

"B...but..." I stuttered, surprise robbing me of my words.

He grinned. "You didn't ask for one so I didn't get you one."

I scowled. "Of course I didn't ask for one! I had no idea you'd ditch me for a coffee shop!"

He rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "I think we're done for tonight." He looked down at my ankle with a slight frown. "Doesn't seem like you can handle any more fights."

"Yeah, I guess not." I hobbled after him.

He tapped his foot impatiently, then picked me up, cradling me against his chest. I lay in his arms, my feet dangling uselessly over the edge. I raised an eyebrow.

This move was just...so... _Wally_. "Really, you're gonna carry me like this?"

"Be glad I'm carrying you at all. You're heavy."

I narrowed my eyes, and silence came between the two of us.

Robin's expression softened slightly. "Just so you know... I'm glad you're alright."

I beamed and reached up to kiss him. Our lips gently brushed together as I closed my eyes, reaching upwards to hold his jaw.

I pulled back. "So… you're glad I'm alright huh?" I paused, as though in thought. "That would be more convincing If you actually brought me coffee."

He frowned, a playful glint in his eyes. "I take back every nice thing I said."

I snorted. "Don't worry. It wasn't much to begin with."

He chuckled as we made our way through Gotham City.

ZzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Andie POV:

I frowned as my hands scraped against the bricks, muttering to myself. "Stay at my place Andie, its better than a sleepover Andie…" I mimicked Robin in a high pitched whine, my voice damp with bitterness.

A hole ripped in my cat suit as I clung onto Robins window seal; my lower half dangled above of deadly drop. I glared silently at Robins back as I peeked through his window, waiting for Bats to leave.

The second Robin was alone, I opened the window and scrambled inside, tumbling onto the floor. I huffed. "Is he gone for good this time? 'Cause it's not easy climbing outside with a broken ankle."

I stumbled towards Robin's bed and sat on the edge. Throwing a pillow onto the floor, I rested my bandaged foot on it.

Robin removed his mask, and gave me an annoyed look. "Guess I won't be using _that_ pillow anytime soon."

I smiled sheepishly, my cheeks tinting slightly as he caught my eye.

I looked around his room, fully taking in the silk curtains and furbished surroundings. Only one word came to mind: rich.

"Damn, you must be some secret millionaire..." I looked around, expecting him to respond, but he'd already left. I heard water running in the bathroom.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

By the time he came out, I was lying flat on the bed, spread-eagled across his duvet. "You take longer than m-"

My words dried up as I glanced at him. He wore a pair of grey jogger bottoms that hung dangerously low on his slim physique. A towel hung around his neck, and his built torso was splattered with droplets of water. Dark strands clung to his forehead and his hair stood at odd angles, flopping sideways with the weight of the dripping water.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're doing it again."

"D..doing what?" I looked away, flustered.

"That creepy staring thing," he said with a sigh, as he walked towards the bed. He pushed my thigh to make space, and sat down.

His joggers fell lower, and I bolted upright, instantly hopping to my feet.

He gazed at me. "You seem on edge."

I shrugged, and folded my arms, feeling unusually awkward. "Brilliant detective skills," I snarked.

A small smile crossed his features before he yawned, collapsing onto the bed. "So, did you enjoy the date?"

I blinked. "What date?"

He raised his head to look at me. "The one we just had. Pay attention, will you?"

I laughed in disbelief. "You must be joking. That was _not_ a date... I got beaten up for goodness sake!"

He raised his hand, spreading out his fingers. "Number one: I invited you out. Number two: We hung out alone. Number three: I was a perfect gentlemen. Number four: We kissed. Number fiv-"

"Alright already!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. "Just shut up."

"_I_ should shut up? You're the one who's yelling. Are you_ trying_ to get us caught?"

I shook my head, ignoring his comment. "'Perfect gentlemen' huh?" I muttered. "Would a perfect gentlemen, ditch me during a fight?"

He rolled his eyes. "Will you get over it? I already apologised."

I gave him a withering look. "Actually, you didn't."

He suddenly fell silent, and I waited. And waited. And waited. But the apology never came.

"Well?!"

"Well what?" He said, a slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, where's my apology?" I ground out.

He sat up fully, and shrugged. "There's no point saying it now, the moments gone."

I glared at him, frowning at his idiotic logic. _There's a MOMENT to apologise?_

He bent down and picked up the pillow I'd used to rest my foot. "Catch."

I snatched it out of the air with perfect ease, and gave Robin a questioning look.

He lay back down, his black hair falling just shy of his eyelashes. He stared at the ceiling with an unnatural amount of concentration. "You're sleeping here tonight."

"When you say 'here', do you mean...in this...room?" My words came out as a mere squeak, rising an octave higher with each passing second.

Robin didn't look away from the ceiling for one second. "Yeah."

I looked at the bed. The _only_ bed that occupied his room. "Don't you have a guest room or something?"

"Yeah, but it requires a code. If I hack into it, Bat's would know something's up."

I remained silent, my whole body was rigid with nervousness. Apparently, Dick was no better; he stared at the ceiling like it held the secrets of the universe.

I cleared my throat. "I'll take the floor."

"Ok." His answer was quick, as though he was relieved to end the conversation, but his appearance was a picture of peace.

"Ok?" I questioned, a hand on my hip.

He turned to look at me. "Yeah. 'Ok'."

"Haven't you ever heard of chivalry? You were supposed to offer me the bed."

He raised an eyebrow. "_You_ were the one who decided to take the floor."

I glared at him. "Well you _weren't_ supposed to_ agree_! I'm your girlfriend, _and_ your guest!"

He groaned and collapsed on the bed, looking anywhere but directly at me. "I don't suppose you want to...sleep on the bed with me?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned red. "W...what? N…no. Of course not."

He closed his eyes, effectively ignoring me. "Then can I get some sleep Andie?"

I frowned, but lay down on the floor, shoving the pillow under my head. "Sleep all you want, but when you wake up with no eyebrows... don't be surprised."

ZzzzzzzzzzZzzzZzzzzzz

* * *

**Hope u lot enjoyed it. And tell me, was it worth the wait? or did it fall shy of your expectations?**

**Plus, give me a shout out if you have any ideas or hopes for where this story should go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. **

* * *

Andie POV:

I bolted up, sitting stiffly on the wooden floor of Robin's room. I placed my hands in my hair; sometime during the night it had loosened from its braid. Hugging my knees to my chest, I allowed my head loll forward and rest upon my thighs. I sighed.

Another nightmare… or more accurately… Another memory.

Flashback Andie (9yr old)

I watched as she ran ahead, pouncing from roof to roof in an attempt to escape from Batman.

She glanced back as I struggled to lug the bag of gems. "Hurry."

Suddenly, a curtain of darkness appeared up ahead. The Dark Knight.

He stood with a grim determination, narrowing his eyes at me and Selina. "You're willing to involve your daughter in the life you live? Have you lost all sense of right and wrong Selina?"

I stretched my neck forward to catch a glimpse of her smiling lips. "There are no fixed notions of right and wrong. I live by my own morals; it is the way of the cat. You should know that by now."

Batman took a step forward. "Your claims are pretentious; you have no moral compass. All that you choose to believe, is just an excuse for your behaviour." He held out his hand, taking another step forward. "Change now Selina. Before it's too late."

Selina narrowed her eyes, and snatched the sack of gems from my hands. "There is nothing wrong with the way I live. I don't ask for redemption or forgiveness because this is the path I choose; it's _freedom_ Bruce."

His grim expression didn't waver. "No. It's called thievery." He glanced down at me. "Which you're exposing your child to."

Selena narrowed her eyes and grasped onto my hand. She yanked me closer, and I stumbled into her side. She rested her claws on my neck, pricking my flesh deep enough to draw blood.

I froze, a low whimper escaping my lips.

"This is life Bruce; thievery, murder and betrayal makes the world go round. And no matter how hard you fight, it will never stop. The people who commit those deeds, live by their own morals."

All five of her talons pressed deeper into my flesh.

"You see, the darkness is an unstoppable force; it is the essence of true power." She edged towards the roofs end, dragging me along.

For the first time, I was truly frightened of Selina Kyle.

She addressed Batman with a steely glare. "I am merely teaching this child what it means to gain power. She must accept the darkness as an ally. Embrace it, as I have done..."

All of sudden, Selina snapped her hand out, flinging me over the edge of the roof. I screamed as I fell backwards, my limbs flailing uselessly in the air. The world blurred and feeling of inertia came over me as two things became clear.

One: I was going to die.

Two: Selina...my mum...was going to kill me.

Her face appeared over the roofs edge, and the wind carried her last words to me. "Until the moment when you embrace the darkness, you are of no use to me. A weapon cannot be weak."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I clenched my teeth shut as I re-lived the fear and rejection. Selina was a monster. Her one and only dream, was for me to allow the Cats Essence full control of my being. Because of this, I'm certain she didn't intend to kill me that night... She just didn't want the dead weight. A tear slid down my cheek, and I forcefully swiped it away. If it hadn't been for Batman, things might have gone differently that night; I might have been dead.

I stood up and headed towards the bathroom. As expected, the Cats Essence had healed my broken ankle with a phenomenal recovery rate. As I splashed my face with cold water, I glanced up at the mirror above the sink. My face was a pasty white, and my black hair hung limp against my back. I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath.

I will _not_ let Selina bother me. She is nothing; a mere memory.

I opened my eyes, glancing at the mirror, and within the shiny surface, I saw a nine year old girl... A nine year old _me_. She held the hand of a beautiful women with black hair and matching green eyes. She smiled, a genuine grin void of malice or hatred or greed. That woman, and that girl... were perfect. They led the life I had only ever dreamed of.

"Knock, knock."

I spun around, and in the doorway stood the boy wonder. He leaned against the doorframe with one eyebrow quirked.

I turned back to the mirror, and the image was gone. I clutched onto the edges of the sink, my knuckles staining white. I wanted that life.

"You're not looking too good." Robin commented. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I brushed past him, re-entering the bedroom. I could feel his eyes following me. Spinning around, I glared at him with all my might. "What? Why are you staring? I told you. I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed. "...I see your ankle has healed."

I fell silent, my anger suddenly vanished.

"Andie?"

I frowned, staring at the floor. "Dick, you need to accept that there are things I don't tell you...things I _won't_ tell you." I looked up, staring into his eyes. "Like now. Don't ask me 'why is your ankle healed?' or 'what's wrong?' Don't ask 'are you feeling OK?' or 'do you need to talk?' Because I won't answer. I'm...I'm not ready to share my past with you."

His face clouded over. For a second I saw a flash of pain, then he became expressionless as he began to leave the room. "Whatever. Keep all the secrets you want."

"Robin..." I grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Next time you decide I'm too _untrustworthy_ to confide in, just remember that you know all of _my_ secrets. You see... _I_ trusted _you_." He shrugged my hand off and exited the room.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Andie POV:

I leaned back into the chair cushions as Robin entered the Mount Justice lounge. Wally was in the kitchen with Artemis, having a not-so-private make out session.

M'gaan sat beside me with her ever-present smile brightening her face. "Relationship problems?"

I glanced at her and sighed. "Among others." I played with my fingers. "Do you... Do you ever feel like your life is unravelling? Like something...something bad is on the horizon?"

M'gaan placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not sure I understand. But I sense a deep turmoil within your mind-"

A loud alarm went through the cave, signalling the start of a mission briefing. M'gaan gave me an apologetic smile, and went ahead to walk beside Conner. I dragged my feet towards Batman's computer, purposely lagging behind. Wally and Artemis walked a few paces ahead.

The speedster slung his hand over Artemis' shoulder. "Why don't we continue our make out session tonight? We could head back to my place and..." He let the meaning hang in the air and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Artemis smiled; it was sinister; it promised pain. She leaned closer to Wally and whispered in his ear.

I watched as his face gradually lost all colour. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He vaulted away from Artemis, staggering to a stop with a weak laugh. "I... I was just kidding babe. I didn't mean a w...word. Really. It was just a stupid joke."

"Good." Artemis walked ahead, leaving Wally to regain the pieces of his self-respect.

I tapped on Wally's shoulder, holding in a laugh. "What did she say to you?"

He hunched over. "I prefer not to repeat it."

From up ahead, Robin snorted. "Idiots."

As we stepped into Batman's line of sight, all conversation stopped. He pulled up a hologram from the super computer. "This is Tribeca; a small town within the state of North Mississippi. The League has received an anonymous lead that underground child trafficking is occurring here." He typed a few keys into the computer and the map zoomed in, enhancing the image of an abandoned factory. "This is where you will go. It's a simple reconnaissance mission. If the information proves to be true then the League and higher authorities will handle it."

Robin stuffed his hands into his pockets. "This mission is a joke. But since I have nothing better to do, I guess I'll come."

Nobody said a word, and as we made our way towards the Bioship, I grabbed Robin's upper arm. "How about you drop the attitude? If you're angry with me, then take it out on me."

He pried my fingers from his forearm. One by one. "I'm giving you time Andie. When you're ready to open up and trust me, then I'll be more than happy to 'drop the attitude'."

I ran in front as he stepped into the Bioship. The team were already seated. "And what if I decide that my past is _none_ of your damn business?!"

The team turned around to stare at my loud outburst. I immediately looked away, focusing my attention on Robin. Damn my big mouth.

He shrugged, his face was a blank canvas. "Then you'd be correct. I don't have the right to ask you to reveal your past. But, if you trusted me, it wouldn't be an issue."

My face scrunched up in confusion. "So… so you don't care about my past?"

His voice became tense, but his posture was relaxed. "You're missing the point. It's about trust. You don't trust me enough to share your secrets, you don't trust me enough to let me in… hell, do you even trust me to watch your back?"

I snapped. "Stop. Making. This. About. You!" I shoved my finger into his chest with each word.

A gravelly voice echoed in my mind. "_I will kill him. Just let go, and I will kill him."_

My head began to ache. IT had been summoned, and IT had half the control of my mind. Soon, IT would begin to show.

"I trust you with my life! And my reluctance to share my past has nothing to do with you!" I yelled in his face.

"_That's right…slowly. Slowly hand over your body. You want me; your anger doesn't lie. All I need is half, and I can rip him apart."_

My breathing grew faster. I clenched my hands into fists as my nails began to mutate into claws. "I don't want to share my past with you, be… because I'm ashamed! OK?! I'm ashamed of what Selina did to me, and I'm ashamed that she's my mother!" I placed my clenched fists over my eyes. I was certain that my pupils would change next. "Why would I want to share something… that I'm so embarrassed about?" My voice flickered down to a whisper, and I immediately clenched my mouth shut.

Robin said nothing.

I could feel the fangs growing; I needed to calm down. I covered my face with my forearm, and speed walked towards the back of the bioship. No doubt everyone thought I was having some sort of emotional breakdown.

I crouched behind the infirmary bed, hidden from prying eyes. I rested my head on my knees and focused on calming my raging emotions as I spoke to The Cats Essence. "_Stop appearing when you're not summoned. I didn't call for your assistance."_

_The voice grated against my mind. "Your anger summoned me, and your subconscious appealed to me. You wanted my help - you are just unaware of it."_

"_Shut up! Just… just go away…"_

"_Your resolve is weakening. The next time you summon me, could be your last. You WILL submit."_

Then the presence vanished, and once again my mind and body was my own.

From behind me, at the control panel, I heard Wally sigh. I raised my head over the table to glance at his back. He leaned closer to Kaldur. "Do you wanna tell Rob that he's blocking the airlock, or should I?"

I glanced back at Robin. He was staring off into space, his face as blank as it was at the start of our argument. He hadn't moved.

I slumped back against the table, hidden from view, and cried.

_Robin_…

* * *

**How was it? Any ideas about what Robin might be thinking right now? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle. So keep away.**

**And in case it isn't obvious, italics are the mental conversations using M'gaan's mindlink.**

* * *

Andie POV:

I raised my head when I felt the ship halt. Slowly standing, I swiped at my eyes with the palms of my hands.

As I made my way towards the open airlock, I could feel the team's eyes on me. I lowered my head towards the floor, wishing desperately for some sort of fringe to cover my face.

Wally zoomed over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You alright? You were hiding back there for quite a while."

I gave him a bright smile. "Of course! I'm fine...just...just fine."

Then I quickly hopped off the ship, the others following behind. As I walked ahead of my teammates, my smile withered away.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I balanced lightly on the tree branch, leaning forward to use my binoculars. I had opted to scout alone, but Wally had insisted on partnering with me. He lay on top of the factory roof, a few meters away, peering through the darkness of the chimneys. I was only able to see him by squinting.

_"Anything?"_ I said through the mind link.

_"No activity, no sound, no light. This place is a ghost town." _

_"Calm down Kid Idiot."_ The blonde archer was crouched at the side of the factory building, her eyes glued to the door. _"It's not like the bad guys want to be discovered. They're laying low."_

Wally kept silent, and continued to peer into the chimney. I was certain Kaldur had sent him there to get him out of the way; Wally wasn't exactly 'stealth' material. I turned 360 with my binoculars, scouting out the area.

A sudden movement caught my attention, and I watched as a pair of shining eyes popped out of the darkness. M'gaan. _Way to be stealthy with those glowing green orbs._

_"I can hear you."_ M'gaan thought.

I gave a sheepish smile to the darkness and turned back around.

A leaf fell onto my shoulder and I picked it up, glancing towards its source. Robin. He was seated on a branch above me, purposely kicking his legs to dislodge more leaves.

_"How childish."_

His kicking became faster, but he otherwise ignored me. His mind was a blank slate. I glanced away and folded my arms, the action caused me to lose my balance. I tilted backwards, my arms pin wheeling, before I fell towards the floor.

My jaw snapped shut as my head hit the ground, and I lay sprawled along the concrete.

_"Way to be stealthy with a fall like that."_

I looked up at the stoic face of Robin. His eyes flickered towards me for a second, before concentrating on the surrounding darkness.

I got to my feet, and silently climbed back onto the branch. It took all my willpower to avoid looking up.

_"Andie fell?"_ Wally questioned with an insane amount of cheer. _"Don't cat's always land on their fee-"_

_"Shut up!"_ Five voices echoed through my head.

_"Told you the joke wasn't funny,"_ I thought smugly.

"_Focus."_ Kaldur instructed with an undertone of steel. _"If we cannot gather sufficient Intel from outside, then we must infiltrate the premises. Kid Flash. Andie. You two will enter from above. Artemis and I shall take the front. Superboy and Ms. Martian will cover the west. Robin, I leave you with the east entry way."_

I nodded, and climbed to the top of the tree as everyone else moved into position. With one last glance at Robin, I leapt the distance towards the roof, landing in a hard roll. The motion brought me directly beside the chimney. I knelt besides the _small_, rectangular, soot caked opening, and frowned. _"We have to jump down__** that**__?"_

Wally shrugged. _"No one ever said the life of a superhero was glamorous."_

I hesitated. _"Why don't I just go through the east entry way with -"_

"_No." Kaldur's command cut through my mind. "You have been given your orders. Follow them."_

I looked at the chimney again with unease, and clenched my fists. _"Look, I know what you said, but… but the factory is empty, right? It doesn't really matter where I enter from."_

"_We have not yet established whether or not this is hostile territory. For this reason, we must be cautious. As our weakest fighter, it is essential you maintain the advantage of surprise; I did not place you in that position merely on a whim."_

I wanted to crack under the pressure; Kaldur, albeit annoyed, had laid out a series of logical arguments, and – wait. _I'm_ the 'weakest fighter'?! Had he completely forgotten the existence of a certain martial arts-challenged Martian?

I glared over the edge of the roof, hoping to catch his eye. _"I am __**so not**__ the weakest fighter." _My eyes travelled back towards the chimney, and my anxiety grew, obliterating all annoyance. _"Kaldur... I'm not going through the chimney."_

"_You must." _His mental voice was firm._ "Do not disobey a direct ord –"_

"_For the love of…" _Robin's irritated voice pushed into the conversation._ "You idiot; Andie's claustrophobic. It's not that she doesn't __**want**__ to go down the roof, it's that she __**can't**__."_

I blinked rapidly, warring between humiliation and gratitude. Now, on top of being the teams 'weakest fighter', I'm also the girl who's afraid of small spaces. I scowled.

That will definitely boost my reputation with the team.

"_Afraid of confined places?"_ Wally questioned, incredulous. _"You __**do**__ realise you're a superhero, right? You face things that are __**way**__ more deadly than a tiny room."_

I looked away.

Kaldur remained silent for a few seconds, then re-assigned me to the East entryway, leaving Wally to enter the chimney alone. I leapt off the roof, latching onto a branch with one hand. As I dropped down, and sprinted towards the east entrance, I scouted out the area for potential threats. Nothing. _Maybe this place is a ghost town._

I stood behind Robin, who was gazing through a smashed window. _"I'm in position."_

"_Alright." _Kaldur said._ "Take precaution team. Go!"_

With that, Robin jumped through the window, and I quickly followed, climbing in after him. The factory was dark, and empty. No 'hostile threats' greeted us. I walked beside Robin as he searched the east area for any form of information. "Thank you."

"_Use the mental link. I won't get caught just because you can't shut up." _

"This place is _empty_." I drew the word out, just to annoy him. "Besides, I don't want everyone listening to our conversation."

He said nothing, travelling up a dainty stairwell to a tiny room.

I followed, slowly. "…I don't believe I did anything wrong. Hiding my past – my secrets – shouldn't be an issue for you. I have a right to privacy Robin."

He paused in his examination of the room, and turned around to face me. "Are you _trying_ to start an argument? Because I don't want to talk about this."

"Well _**I**_ do." I crossed my arms. "I told you why I can't share my past; I admitted that I'm ashamed. So why are you still…?" I gestured towards him as though his anger was visible.

"Just because I understand your reluctance to share, it doesn't mean I can accept it. Humiliated or not, I should be the one person you're able to talk to. About anything." He turned towards the empty room, examining a spot on the wall.

I shook my head in annoyance. _"I just don't understand you."_

He shrugged._ "Not surprising."_

I turned to leave the room, pausing at the top of the stairs. "I'm going to search elsewhere."

Just as I took my first step, something hit me from above.

* * *

**So, Andie and Robin are still arguing. Who's side are you on? Who's in the right and who's in the wrong? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle.**

**I realise that this is a ridiculously late update, and I'm so sorry for that. So, from now on I'll be writing on a schedule: one chapter every Mon.**

* * *

**Reply to Jinx853 review:**

Then my insult was majorly stupid. But… what If they weren't? When it comes down to it, I can assume what I want because I have no facts. And if that assumption _just happens_ to fall in my favour, then so be it.

Of course. I'll definitely take that other guests review as advice. Because the phrase 'this isn't good' is _brilliant_ constructive criticism. Seriously, the weirdo straight out insulted me; even _I_ can't find the good in that.

But, I understand where you're coming from. You think this story isn't original because it has similarities to so many others. The keyword there, is similarities. My story is _not_ identical to any other fanfic out there. It's impossible for any two stories to be exactly alike; just as it's impossible for any two people to be exactly alike. (And no, twins are not exactly alike.) You can find all the similarities you want, but you will never find an exact match. And because of that, my story is original.

I totally disagree; I can use an OC as my protagonist if I want. After all, there's nothing wrong with being ordinary. You're assuming that I'm aiming to become an 'adept and successful' writer on a _FanFiction_ website. For me, this is just a fun way to practice; I don't want be a Fan Fic celebrity. I'm content writing what makes me happy, and if it doesn't cater to the majority of the fan fic world, then it can't be helped. After all, I'm not seeking fame and fortune here.

So, if I'm labelled as 'one of those authors who writes OC fics', I'd consider it an honour. *dramatic bow*.

That said, I found some good points… after, you know, digging through all the insults. I like the point you made about using original characters to enhance the story, while keeping the focus on YJ characters. I might just use that… maybe.

By the way - I don't know why - but I liked your review. You made me love you, and you made me hate you. I can't deny that you're an interesting person.

Oh, and I have to say, after all your advice, (or thinly veiled insults, depending on how you see it), I'm looking forward to reading one of _your_ stories… *evil laugh*

* * *

I stumbled, inching over the first step of the stairwell; something hard smashed into my back. Losing my balance, I lurched towards the steps below. I tumbled down, the gritty metal scraping my skin raw. The rusted stairwell chipped away as my limbs smashed repeatedly against metal. The downwards momentum propelled me a few inches across the floor, until I came to a halt. My head knocked against the ground with an echoing thud.

I moved slowly, cautious of my sore body, and rose on all fours. Blinking the blood out of my eyes, I warily examined the jagged line cut diagonally across my forehead. A shuffle of feet caught my attention, and I snapped into action, jumping backwards as a foot landed in the spot I just vacated. I gave my attacker a brief once over, just like Robin had taught me:

Short build; low center of gravity. Lean muscle: over-developed speed.

Which means... His offensive skills must be lacking. If I can find an opening, I can take him down.

The masked man jumped, flying over my head in a blur of black speed. Talk about a show off. He wore black clothes and a ski-mask hid his features. He lashed out with a series of well-placed jabs. I raised my arm, blocking each hit just in time. Suddenly, Mr. Ski-mask stepped into my personal space. He was so close, I could see the flecks of green in his brown pupils. I blinked.

Then I found myself tearing through the air; the surface of a gritty wall eventually stopped my flight. I groaned in pain, sliding to the floor. As the masked man ran at me, I stumbled to my feet, jumping out of the way. He flipped off the wall, never missing a beat.

He was skilled.

And he was fast.

Taking up a fighting stance, I shifted my weight onto the balls of my feet. I flipped over his head, mimicking his technique. Although I couldn't match his speed, I had an excellent eye for opportunity.

He glanced up, watching my descent, then I kicked out, aiming for his chest. He twisted backwards and I hit the ground. The second he turned around, I punched him in the face. The mask splintered, and he fell, unconscious.

I let out a huge sigh, and dabbed at the bleeding cut on my forehead. "That's going to leave a mark." Switching to the mental link, I contacted Kaldur. _"Looks like this place isn't empty after all: I just had a run in with a masked man."_

"_Indeed. Artemis and I have encountered a similar situation."_

M'gaan's voice popped into my head._ "I was attacked as well, and so was Superboy."_

"_I believe it is safe to say that we are being targeted." _Kaldur sounded tense._ "In hindsight, our separation was a poor move on my part. Everyone, re-group at the front entrance. We must gain the advantage of numbers. Our attackers are familiar with the territory. At this moment in time, we are at a grave disadvantage."_

I nodded for a second, forgetting that he couldn't see me. _"I'll be there in no time." _I glanced up to the top of the stairs, Robin stood there, arms crossed. "…you coming?"

He took his time walking down the steps, and brushed past me. "Course."

I sighed in frustration and dragged my feet forward. I couldn't help but the notice the slight sag of his right shoulder. "Did you get attacked as well?"

He merely nodded.

I scowled at his back. "Well… are you Ok?"

He turned to face me, his gaze lingering on the cut across my forehead. "That looks pretty nasty. Did you fall on a knife or something? "

I blinked at his sudden extended speech pattern. It'd been a whole three minutes since he'd said more than one word. "Nope. I came face to face with some metal steps."

He nodded. "I kind of guessed that. You didn't exactly go down quietly."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm sorry if my _pain_ caused you any discomfort."

I saw a slight grin flash across his face, but he said nothing. I smiled. Maybe he'd decided to forget about our argument - for now, at least.

We arrived at the front entrance of the building, where the rest of the team huddled. Kaldur stood rigid beside the closed door, gazing up at the light fixtures. "Firstly, any intel that was gathered must be held until we return to the Bioship. For now, our main priority is determining and eliminating the threat. We must find out who is behind this."

A sharp cry caught my attention. I spun around just in time to receive a fist to the face. Falling backwards, I slammed into the ground and my vision went black.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I blinked rapidly, re-gaining my sight as I focused on the ceiling above me. I could hear the sound of soft breathing. I sat up, leaning against the bars of the tiny jail cell. Across from me sat the Boy Wonder.

"You idiot," he sighed. "You must be the only superhero who can't detect a surprise attack."

I rubbed my face with both hands; it stung like hell. "Newsflash: it's called a _surprise_ attack for a reason."

He snorted. "It was only a surprise for _you. _The rest of us were completely prepared."

"Oh yeah? Then how did you end up in a cell?" I raised an eyebrow, watching as his scowl grew progressively deeper.

A weak groan caught my attention, and my eyes travelled towards the unconscious speedster in the corner. He lifted his head, revealing an inhibitor collar clasped tightly around his neck.

"My head..." Wally groaned, attempting to lift his cuffed hands. "Those henchmen are brutal."

I turned my full attention towards him, purposely ignoring Robin's growing scowl. "I'm guessing the others are in a similar situation?"

Wally looked down at me and Robin's cuffs. "I hope so. Just imagine... Artemis in handcuffs..." A smarmy grin hijacked his face.

I sighed. _He's lost now...won't be returning to reality anytime soon._

A metal clank resonated within our cell as Robin's cuffs fell to the floor. He rubbed his wrists and grimaced. "Let me take yours off."

He shifted over to my side of the cell, and knelt in front of my seated form. As he tinkled away at the handcuffs, I smiled slightly; Robin is a dependable guy.

Maybe... Maybe he'll even stick around, if I tell him about my past. Maybe he could help me accept what I am. Maybe I won't have to be ashamed of harbouring the Cat's Essence.

"Robin..."

My cuffs fell to the floor and he looked up. His face was inches from mine. "What?"

I swallowed. "My...my past...is pretty messed up."

He froze, but said nothing.

If I tried hard enough, I could imagine the calming blue of his eyes. I steadied my nerves and cleared my throat. "Selina... made me into a weapon. I -"

"Guys!" Wally suddenly came to life. "I hear footsteps."

Robin gave me a lingering look, then scooted back to his place against the wall. He put the handcuffs over his wrists, leaving them un-clasped. As the footsteps became louder, he pointed to my cuffs. I nodded and placed them over my wrists, unclasped.

A second later, the jingle of keys sounded behind me. I scooted away from the bars, and followed the henchman with my eyes. He walked deeper into our cell. A ski-mask hid his features; at the center was a wide crack, arcing downwards.

He turned a full three-sixty in the middle of the cell. His eyes landed on me. My breath stopped. He took a step towards me and I flinched back, my breath hitching.

This is wrong; _he_ is wrong.

The man froze, his gaze glued to me. He didn't blink; I could see the flecks of green in his brown pupils. His head suddenly fell forward, it angled towards me like a compass pointing north. With hunched shoulders, and an outstretched neck, he froze once again.

This man is... disturbing, unnatural... unbalanc-

His foot hit Robin. The Boy Wonder clutched his nose, a spray of dark red escaping his fingers. I stared in horror at the man before me.

In the duration of his two second attack, his eyes had never left my face. I paled. Whoever hired the muscle, trained them well. It's obvious now that this place is not a trafficking rink. It can't be. This is an ambush... made to eliminate Young Justice.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed d story.**

** If you got curious and read my reply to Jinx853, it probably doesn't make any sense cause u haven't read d review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Andie Kyle.**

* * *

Wally rose to his feet with clenched fists. I shook my head, disappointed; even I could tell he had no chance. The speedster sprinted forward, pulling back his chained hands. The masked man didn't move; his eyes latched onto me.

Then he jumped, and Wally skidded to a halt in the spot he'd just vacated. The red head looked up, and swore. Twin feet gave him a swift greeting. I winced as Wally hit the floor, motionless. Gritting my teeth, I stood up. It was hard to breathe; difficult to think. My fear was all-consuming.

This man...this thing...is an abomination. His mind is warped.

The henchman walked closer; I ceased to move. Then, he lunged forward, pinning me against the bars. His hand snaked around my neck with an experts' confidence. Nails dug into my flesh and I yanked at his arm. In my wild panic, I glanced up at his eyes; they were the eyes of a mad man. His grip grew tighter, and even wheezing became difficult. Then the pressure was gone, and he dropped to the floor with a resounding thud.

Doubled over, I took in a quick breath, followed by a series of coughs. When I rose, Robin stood before me. His brow was furrowed.

"You froze back there."

I shrugged, and focused all my attention on the unconscious masked man. "There's... something wrong with that guy. I fought with him before, but this time was different. He hardly seemed sane."

Robin nodded. "I got that feeling as well, like his mind had been messed with..." He fell quiet, his brow furrowing in thought.

I leant against the bars and sighed heavily. I'd been strangled, thrown down stairs, and knocked out; it's fair to say today sucks.

"Hey."

I blinked, re-focusing on Robin. "You figured out who's behind this?"

He nodded. "I have my suspicions. But that's not what I want to talk about." He faced me with a look of steely determination, his voice was grim. "Tell me. What did you mean, before, when you said Selina had made you into a weapon?"

I stood up straight; fists clenched. My courage had long since vanished. "This isn't the time or place Robin."

He stared at me for a few seconds, then bent down to search our attackers' pockets. He rose with a set of keys swaying on his fingertips. "We have an escape route," then he pointed to the unconscious speedster. "And we're all alone. I don't think we could find a better time or place."

I opened my mouth and closed it, repeatedly. Then I lunged forward and snatched the keys from his grip. "Don't be stupid!" I yelled. "You're...you're just being stupid!" I swung around to place the key in the lock. The only sound to be heard was my heavy breathing. The keys fell from my hand before I could turn them. I tried again, and again. I failed each time.

"You're hands are shaking." His voice was calm.

I said nothing. Instead, I picked up the keys and cupped them in my palms.

"What are you so afraid of?"

The metal vibrated in my shaking hands. "I already hate myself for what I am; I'm ashamed of my existence. I don't need _you_ to feel the same way."

He scoffed. "There's no guarantee that I will."

I whipped around to face him. "There's no guarantee that you _won't_!"

I ground my teeth. How can he just brush off my concerns? Doesn't he understand the seriousness of this situation?

Wally stirred, rising to his feet with a loud groan. "Why do bad guys always attack the face?" He stepped over the prone figure of the masked man, and pointed to the cell door. He looked between me and Robin. "Aren't we gonna, you know, escape?"

I nodded slowly, handing him the keys. "Here."

He gave me a quizzical look. "Why can't you -"

"Just open the door Wally." Robin snapped.

"Fine." He fiddled with the keys, finally swinging the cell door open. "Can't believe you're treating me like this. I mean, I just recovered from unconsciousness five seconds ago. Not everyone can bounce back from a near death experience you know."

That got my attention. "'Near death'?! You only got kicked in the face."

He shrugged, in all seriousness. "For all you know, it could have caused brain damage."

Robin took the first steps out of the cell. He spoke with a bored tone. "I don't believe any more damage can be _done_ to your brain."

Wally frowned and made his way out of the cell. I followed shortly after.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robin stood opposite me, around the corner of a guarded hallway. He'd set up our comm units for easy communication. I glanced around the corner at our target; the cell. If I squinted, I could just make out Kaldur and the others.

I looked across at Robin, who gave me a quick nod. "That's it."

He seemed to be in 'mission mode', having forgotten our argument with the threat of upcoming danger. I took a deep breath. "About earlier, maybe I shouldn't have yell-"

"Keep quiet and concentrate. We'll attack on my signal." He gripped onto the wall, leaning forward into the hallway.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm trying to apologise here-"

"Andie. It's fine." He turned towards me, his face apathetic - unreadable. Angling his head sideways, he spoke into the comm unit, effectively ignoring me. "Kidflash, you in position?"

"Yup," Wally replied.

"Alright." Robin allowed a small smile to emerge on his lips. "Distraction commencing."

I sighed, and shot out into the corridor. The guards all turned as a collective unit, and I began my attack. Flipping over a high kick, I landed on one foot and delivered a hard punch to a man's jaw. Unlike the other henchmen, these didn't have masks. They were probably too low on the food chain to even warrant secret identities. I scooted away as another punch came my way. Off to the side, Robin joined the fray. He threw a series of metal balls, and I jumped away as they exploded.

Wally hopped down from his hiding place in the ceiling vent. He landed directly in front of the cell which held our unconscious teammates. "Duuuude," he whined through the comm unit. "You had those bombs in your belt this whole time? Why didn't you use them before?!"

"Think." Robin replied, sounding only slightly breathless. "If I had used them before we found the others, we'd have never had a chance to break them out."

"True." I said. "The explosions are seriously loud. We might as well be screaming 'come and kill us'." I slammed my shoulder into a guard, and kicked his face as he tried to gain balance. He dropped like a stone.

"Kidflash, don't waste time. Get that cell open," Robin said.

"Easier said than done...which key is it?" Wally muttered.

I cursed as a fist flew by my face, stumbling backwards from the near collision. "Robin, this is getting ugly, fast…" I took a kick to my temple, stumbling sideways from the force. A whoosh of air caught my attention, and I flung myself backwards, avoiding a scissor kick that hit the pavement. I backed away from the battle, and looked around. Reinforcements had arrived; they wore ski-masks. "…we should fall back."

"No." He kneed a guard in the gut. "Not until that cell door is open. Our teammates are wearing inhibitor collars; we will_ not_ leave them in enemy territory."

I took a step back, towards a wall, as more masked men appeared. "But...these men are the same as that _other_ one; they're minds are warped." Suddenly, hands grabbed me from behind. I squirmed against the grip, but a push rammed me into the wall. My nose connected, absorbing all the force.

Then it snapped. I screamed. Blood dripped.

The taste of copper stained my tongue. "Wally. Open the _damn door _already." My voice wavered slightly with the promise of tears; the pain was immense.

"Working on it," came his stilted reply.

From behind me, I heard the snap of what sounded like a bone. Seconds later, Robin yelled. My unseen assailant slammed me into the wall. Again. This time the plaster cracked. A mousy whine escaped my lips.

"I can't... I can't find the key! It's not here!" Wally's voice came out as a desperate yell.

"What?!" I sputtered through the plaster lodged in my mouth.

"Check again KF. It has to be there," Robin insisted. His voice was raspy, as though speaking through clenched teeth.

"It's not. It's not here! I've tried and re-tried every one. This is the wrong set of keys!"

I fell limp, despair rendering me useless. I shut my eyes on the world. The harsh hands that had held me, disappeared; I can only guess he thought I was dead. "It doesn't matter anyway. Whether we have the key or not, it's too late for us to escape. The masked men are here. We're as good as dead."

"Don't be so pathetic." My eyes snapped open and above me stood a scowling Robin. His left arm hung at an odd angle, like something that didn't belong on his body. Bruises had blossomed on every inch of his face. "You're a hero; you don't give up until you've drawn your last breath." He held out his hand. "And if you do that, I will never forgive you."

* * *

**There you have it. Just when you thought Andie was willing to spill her secret, she lost her nerve. And it looks like Robin's not gonna drop it either; he's determined to unravel her past. However, someone else might beat him to the punch...**


End file.
